


Sunflowers on a Hospital Bed

by whitelines



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, One-Shot, but the basis of their entire relationship is sad, i extrapolated some backstory for tsumugi, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelines/pseuds/whitelines
Summary: Tsumugi visits Eichi's bedside, twice.





	Sunflowers on a Hospital Bed

**Author's Note:**

> _Sunflowers: admiration, loyalty, longevity ___

 

* * *

 

 

            It was spring. There was still a chill in the air as the class president walked into the hospital room where a sickly blonde sat and coughed quietly, turning his head away from his visitor in politeness.

 

            The class president had brought with him a bouquet of sunflowers, which he placed on the patient’s lap. They were the only sad dashes of colour in the drab and bland hospital room, a bunch of sunlight in a lightless room.

 

            To cheer the sick patient up, the class president sat beside his classmate, tucked a blue curl of hair behind his ear, and told him a story.

 

            “Once when I was a child, my mother had a sudden and aggressive bout of illness. She was admitted to hospital, just like you. And I sat beside her motionless body, watching the IV drip, and suddenly there was this shadow at the door.

 

            “You know me, being unhealthily interested in the occult, my thoughts instantly flew to ghosts and zombies and the like. Turns out it was only my father.

 

            “At that time, my parents were going through a divorce. It was awkward, you know? My father only lingered at the door, handed me a bouquet of sunflowers, and told me to take good care of my mother before he left. I never really understood why he didn't just go in if he cared so much for Mother to come all the way to the hospital.

 

            “He was the one who told me sunflowers meant longevity and vitality. That’s why I got these for you, Eichi-kun. I want you to live a long and happy life, you see. It’s alright if you don’t like them though. You can throw them away after I leave if they’re troublesome.”

 

            “No, it’s fine,” said Eichi. “I’ll ask the nurse to put them in water.”

 

            The class president only smiled, a little sadly.

 

* * *

 

            The next year, the so-called emperor of Yumenosaki Academy collapsed on the stage in a fainting fit and was promptly shuttled to the hospital.

 

            Outside the threshold of his hospital room, a shadow hesitated and did not enter, only placing a small bouquet of sunflowers on a table near the door, and gazed wordlessly at the prone, unconscious blonde lying on the hospital cot.

 

            The blue-haired boy who was no longer class president finally closed the door, and said,

           

            “It’s alright, Eichi-kun. You don’t have to be kind to me anymore. There’s no need to trouble the nurse to put them in water.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the Event Stories from "The Three Magicians Assemble" and don't understand this fic, I don't think you'll appreciate why Tsumugi didn't enter the hospital room the second time. 
> 
> Long story short, he and Eichi broke up, fell out, whatever you want to call it, fine disbanded, and we all cried a lot. That's why he couldn't bring himself to go into the room the second time he visited Eichi, like his father, who couldn't bring himself to meet his estranged wife.


End file.
